The Witch
by KPparty122
Summary: When Rick and Morty are put into the world of Soul Eater by a witch, and Rick without his portal gun, can they team up with the Soul Eater characters, find the witch, and get home? Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Let Us Begin

Rick and Morty and Soul Eater crossover

3rd person POV

Melissa grinned wickedly as she looked through her glass ball, staring at the pair as the old man dragged his unhappy grandson out of bed, talking rapidly, and burping in between words. She decided, "Yes. They're a great fit! Now then, let us begin…"

Morty's POV

Rick grabbed Morty's shirt as he talked rapidly, apparently something about a witch, or… something or other. Morty wasn't really paying attention, more just trying to orientate himself after his abrupt awakening. He thinks he was dreaming about Jessica again… startled from his thoughts, Rick grabbed his foot and literally dragged him out of bed. He said they needed to go quick, and Morty wonders what it is this time. It better be important, he thinks his dream was just getting good. Suddenly, a purple portal appeared in the middle of his room! A strange, cat-like lady walked out of it. As Morty blearily wonders why the portal is purple, as his brain wasn't exactly fully awake, the woman cackled, and before he had time to process it, he and Rick both flew through the portal.

Maka's POV

As she and Soul were walking up to the training grounds with Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz, she heard a loud scream of a teen, around her age, she absentmindedly thought, and the yell of an older man, as Soul and the others looked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from. Maka thought for a second, and then decided to use her soul perception. There! She found the two!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: The Woods

**Hey guys! I wrote this chapter like half an hour after the first (:b) so I don't really have any comments… Um I guess enjoy and leave a review, then!**

 **Disclaimer: I still haven't stolen the rights to either Rick and Morty or Soul Eater… Erm…I mean… Never mind!**

Chapter 2: In the woods

Maka's POV

Maka gestures for Soul and the others to follow her. "I found them with my soul perception… There is two people, one seems scared and the other… exasperated." The group hears talking nearby.

Morty's POV

"Oh my God Rick! W-what the hell was that?!" I say. "Well Mo-urp-rty, that was a- wait a sec." I'm quiet for a sec and sure enough, I can hear footsteps. "Oh gosh Rick! What're we go-gonna do?!" I say,, panicking at this point. "What I-if they're alien bounty hunters or-or something like that?!" "Shut up Morty! Don't be such a wuss!" Says Rick, reaching for his later gun, only to find it was missing. He checked for the portal gun too, and it was gone as well. "We-urp-ll shit." Says Rick.

Maka's POV

As we are almost there, I hear them talking, the older, calmer one appearing to be "Rick", and the younger, nervous teen was probably "Morty". I walked up to them with everyone else, and they stood there, Morty looking like he was going to pee himself, and Rick just looked bored. "Hello!" I say brightly. "Rick, th-they look like humans…" Morty whispers to Rick. Morty seemed to stutter a bit. Maka was slightly puzzled his comment... They look like humans? What, were they Kishin eggs in disguise? I almost chuckled at the thought. "So…" I say. "Oh. Hi." Says Rick. He takes a swig from a flask in his lab coat. Wait, a lab coat? Oh, well. "So, what are you doing here?" I ask with genuine curiosity. Everyone stands behind me quietly, although Black Star and Patty are fidgeting a lot. "Actually, -urp- we were wondering that ourselves." Replies Rick. Morty stood next to Rick, hiding partially behind him, looking anxious. I could slightly hear him hyperventilating. I wonder why he's so freaked out. "Strange. If you want, you guys could come with us." I say. "Sure." Says Rick. Morty looks at him with disbelief, but says nothing.

Morty's POV

With Maka, Rick, and a strange kid with spiky white hair in front, Morty was walking behind them with the rest. Oh gosh… What had Rick gotten them in to? "Hi!" Said a tall girl with a kind, shy face and black, long hair, disrupting his worried thoughts. "My name is Tsubaki!" She says. " Uh… Oh. My name's Morty." I reply. "So…" she says. "Are you a weapon, a meister, or a regular human?" She asks. What kind of question is that?! "Um… Human." I say, voice full of unease.

She looks at me with curiosity. "Huh." She says. "Wait." I say. She looks at me. " What are these meisters and weapons?" She looks at me strangely. " Your not from around here, are you?" She says curiously. "Oh, not e-even close." I say chuckling. "Well." She says. "A weapon is a human with the ability to turn into a weapon, and a meister is a human capable of wielding aforementioned weapons." She says it as though it's the most natural thing in the world. My brain can't wrap around the concept. "R-really?!" I say. She smiles sheepishly. "Huh." I say, contemplating.

Maka's POV

Rick, Soul and I talked for most of the walk. We had decided to go to the basketball court instead of going to train. We also explained the whole meisters, weapons and Kishin thing to him. He seemed surprisingly unfazed by it all. I took a minute to fully examine the two newcomers souls. First, she looked at Rick's. It wore a sneer on its face, and had spikes like his hair on top. It was the same color as his hair, a blue-ish gray color. His soul was actually very large. It was rather cynical and felt… A bit bored. She could also faintly sense a lot of pain, and was very well hidden. In fact, the only reason she could sense it was because Soul was a deathscythe. I found it interesting, but decided to probe more later. He didn't seem to have any violent intentions (or at least any directed on us), so I decided to leave him alone. Next up, Morty. The first thing I noticed was anxiety. His soul was the same light yellow of his shirt. It had a rather depressed face on it, and seemed to be thinking deeply. Hmm. I wonder what the cause of all that is. I also noticed insecurity, guilt, and a bit of helplessness, but also that it was the same size as Ricks, but the souls had opposite wavelengths, very complementary. I probe a bit deeper and to my surprise, there is a very large amount of strong rage. So much, I actually stopped for a second. "Maka, you okay?" Says Soul. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say. Soul gives me a suspicious look. "Whatever." He says. I went back to probing. Morty didn't seem to want to harm them, either, although with that much rage, she was very surprised by that, and come to think of it, generally the way he has acted in the last ten or so minutes she was around him. Actually, he was talking to Tsubaki right now. I wonder…


	3. Chapter 3: The Court

**Well. Wasn't expecting to see you here! (Just kidding, I dunno.) By the way, I realized I forgot to say the ages of the characters. For the Soul Eater characters, it is post- timeskip, so they are 14 to 15. As Rick and Morty, it is in S2, making Rick 80-ish and Morty 14- or maybe 15 at this point. Also, my friend LizardFish helped with the ideas and editing of this. Well, anyways, I will try to post every day, but I'm not making any promises. Please review, and as always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: those horrible copyright things… Darn them… Stealing Rick and Morty AND Soul Eater… :(**

Chapter 3: At the Court

Maka's POV

As the group got down to the courts, I was still pondering the two strange of the visitors. I didn't know why, but I was very interested. As we got to the courts, we started picking teams. Rick went off to a bench, lazing about and occasionally taking a sip from his flask. Liz sat next to him, saying something about not wanting to ruin her nails."OK!" Announced Black Star. "I WILL BE A TEAM CAPTAIN! WHO IS GOING TO OPPOSE MY GODLINESS?!" He hollered. I chuckle. Patty giggles. " It shall be me!" She says, giggling with enthusiasm. "Ok." Says Soul. " Black Star, you get first pick." Black Star says,"Soul! Get over here!" Soul shrugs and walks over by Black Star's side. Patty says,"C'mon, Maka!" It was Black Star's turn again. "Hey… Um… What was your name again?" He says to Morty. "Oh…I-I'm Morty." "Got it!" Says Black Star. "Hey, Morty, come on over. Morty looks slightly surprised by this, and walks over to Black Star's side. Patty says, "Kid, that means you're with me!" Kid walks over to Patty's side, noting how both sides were equal. "Okay! Let's do this!" Says Black Star.

Morty's POV

Well, I think I forgot to mention I'm not the BEST at basketball. Yup. Let's just say, my team didn't win by a LOT. And I mean a LOT. That aside, with the exception of Black Star's small meltdown about losing, it was fine, so I didn't really care. Right now, Maka is saying something about breakfast at her place (seeing as this all happened pretty early in the morning)

and that is fine with me. I could eat a horse right now, honestly. As we walk over to Maka and Soul's apartment, Black Star runs up to me and says,"bow before your God!" I thought that that's pretty random. I gave him an unimpressed look, and he suddenly starts yelling and hollering about being God and being the best, all that egotistical crap. I share a knowing glance with Kid. "O-ok, geez B-Black Star! Ca-calm down man!" After a few more minutes of simultaneously yelling while walking down the sidewalk and somehow managing to be directly in front of me for the majority of it, he finally calmed down when we got to the apartment.

Maka's POV

I take out the keys and jiggle them in the lock for a second, and open the door. Everyone comes inside. We all take a seat around the coffee table in the living room, where everyone is socializing, so I go to make sandwiches in the kitchen. As I walk back into the room with a platter of food, I notice something is off. I can sense something. I can tell Kid can sense it too. I say, "Guys! Be quite for a sec!" Everyone is quiet.

Morty's POV

"Guys! Be quiet for a sec!" Maka yells over the conversations. I am immediately quiet. I wonder what it is… Oh gosh… Kid says quietly, "It's a witch!" Suddenly, everyone in the room is tense, although I am confused. Suddenly, some of my companions transform. Soul transforms into a huge scythe with wings, with black and red on the blade with a zig zag pattern and a white staff, a gold piece on the back of the blade with an eye in the center, and a wicked curve. He appears in Maka's hands, and she twirls him around as though he is a baton. Tsubaki turns into a gleaming black sword and silver edges, with a stunning gold hilt. As she transformed, strange, sharp lines appeared on Black Star's face as he expertly grabbed her out of the air.

Liz and Patty turned into intricate, silver guns with black handles and a small skull symbol, symmetrical to each other as Kid held the guns upside down, his pinkies on the triggers. Rick pulled out his hand-crafted laser gun, and I could hear it firing up. Rick tossed me another laser gun, and I barely caught it in my shaking hands, holding it shakily with both hands. Damn, this was intense.

 **Sorry this is so late! I had some writers block. Anyways, I'm already starting the next chapter, so it should be out in one or two days, unless I'm lazy (hey, I'm not paid enough {as in nothing} for this). Please tell me any thoughts or ideas you have!**


	4. Chapter 4: She Appears

**Yo! Guess who! (Jk) Um, I don't really know what to say… Um credit to my editor again, it's really nice to have someone to have to obsess with Rick and Morty AND Soul Eater with!**

 **Please enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Morty: "Damn, that copyright stuff, r-right, Rick?**

 **Rick: "F**k it, Morty. Let's just do it anyways!"**

 **Me: "Rick, I don't think that's how it works."**

 **Rick: " I didn't ask for your damn opinion, ya little *urp* shit.**

 **Morty: "Gee."**

Maka's POV

I hold Soul tightly in my hands, listening to the witch cackling, seemingly out of nowhere. The room suddenly gets dark. She sounded amused. "Bravo! Bravo! You're really putting on a show here, aren't you guys!" She giggles. " Keep up the good work, and I might let you live! Yes! How about if you guys get past me, you can have your little trinket gun with the fancy portals!" Rick looks angry. He barely manages to keep his mouth shut, if only with Morty's panicked looks in his direction. "Aww, are you scared, she says to Morty. He is sweating profusely now. The witch chuckles. "Aww, you DO look scared!" She teased on. Now Morty looked even more angry then Rick. Honestly, I was surprised Rick and Morty didn't blow up at this point. " Anyways," says the witch, "It's a deal!" The atmosphere returned back to normal. Everyone looked at each other, except for Morty, who was just glaring at the floor.

Morty's POV

I was PISSED. Seriously. I felt like that time during the Festival. I don't know why, but just a few words out of that woman… Ugh! I want to kill her! I was SLEEPING! Seriously! If she's bored, that's not my problem! As she "left", I calmed down a bit. I could see the curious look on Rick's face as he looked at me. Sigh. I wonder why this is happening? It's like an experiment… everyone quietly sits down, looking at each other.


End file.
